


A Beauty and Her Beast.

by Wintymint



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintymint/pseuds/Wintymint
Summary: An simple idea I got from watching Beauty and The Beast, I'll continue when I can.





	1. A Beauty and Her Beast part 1

Winter and her family were almost royalty, a family of Lords and Ladies. Her mother having died years ago due to the plague, making Winter the head woman of the house. Winter having had gone out to a neighboring town to meet with General Ironwood. A man her father was forcing her to marry, yet Winter was against it from the beginning. Winter wanted to take care of Weiss and to read and bake. Yet her father had plans, he had plans to marry Winter off for money and land that he needed for dust crops. Winter was known as the odd girl, the funny girl who was smart and ahead of her time, a girl that people assumed was going to die alone and without children. 

Winter returned home a week after General Ironwood’s attempts to get her to accept his proposal went badly. Winter was barely interested in the man that had money, power, and status. Usually using whatever excuse she could think of to not spend time with the man. But Winter was glad to be home, to see Weiss and give her the music box she had bought with what little money she had been able to get from her father. It was a intricate white gold music box, it had a small ballet dancer inside and a space for small jewelry. Winter had gotten it as she thought the dancer reminded her of Weiss.

But as soon as she asked her father about what had happened to Weiss, he said she was missing but he treated it as no big deal. Winter stared at her father, she knew the man was cruel but to not care if his child was missing? she lost all respect she had for him. It was barely any but she pulled her jacket back in and left. Taking one of the horses in their stables and asking around the grounds if anyone had seen where Weiss had gone. Once she got her answer she forced the horse to run, to run as fast as it could, not long until they were in the forest. Winter was then forced to stop at a fork in the forest’s road, she bit her lip and looked at the signs and then the ground. She saw that one road that was dirt had boot prints that were running. 

She smirked and shook the reigns, shouting “hah!” as the horse began to run in the direction of the boot prints. She slowed down as she began to feel cold, it’s July…why is it snowing in July? Winter frowned but kept going. Shivering all the while until she heard wolves that were very close by. That’s when she caused the horse to start running again, away from the wolves and into the courtyard of an old and decrepit castle. Winter stared in awe, causing the horse to stop before she walked with it to a place to tie her horse’s reigns. Winter ran her finger tips over the marble staircase, slowly walking up the stairs to the front door. Only to slowly push open the heavy door, she expected it to be dusty inside. Her bright icy blue eyes scanning the room as the door shut behind her. She called out “H-Hello? uhm…I’m sorry…I-I’m looking for my sister…she ran away…a-and it’s cold and snowing out and late…”


	2. A Beauty and Her Beast part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end!

Winter had gotten no response when she called for help, the sound of the wind outside didn’t help as the door slammed shut behind her. She gasped, jumping slightly as she turned around. The castle was too dark for her to properly see but she could see candlesticks and lighted candles. Winter made her way to a candlestick with a lighted candle, gripping the base of that candle stick as she called out again. “H-Hello!? i-is anyone here!?”

She got no answer, her breathing catching in her throat as she tugged her hood up. Her icy blue eyes scanning the rooms as she began to walk and make her way through the castle. Softly panting with how scared and nervous she was as she climbed stairs. She could hear caws and whispers as she made her way up the stairs and into a tower. As she made her way to the top she heard Weiss, heard her baby sister’s weak and cold voice. Winter gasped and ran towards the noise. Weiss gripping onto Winter only to tell Winter to leave. “what!? no! not with out you!” Weiss continued to try and get her to leave.

That’s when a gravely voice broke through the pleading “What are you doing here?” Winter looked towards that voice, only seeing the bright red eyes that belonged to the voice. Winter glared right at him and stood up “release my sister!” she demanded only for that voice to scoff and let out caws that sounded like laughter. “hah! she tried to steal from me!” Winter grit her teeth as she walked up to him, only to gasp at what she saw, having dropped that candlestick as well. 

It was a crow the size of a man that was seven feet tall, his eyes were like a humans, his feathers the color of a dark night. Winter covered her mouth with her hand, her heart pounding in her chest before she glared at the man. “…then let me take her place instead…I would be more helpful than her…” the man huffed but Weiss cried out, trying to prevent her sister from throwing her life away for her. “Only if you promise not to leave this castle and obey my every order…” Winter promised as the man walked up to where Weiss was held, letting Weiss out and throwing Winter into the room before locking it. Winter ran to the bars, crying out to her sister as she was carried out of the room. Winter ran to the tiny window and watched as her sister was forced into a carriage and that carriage forced to take her sister away. Winter’s head bowed, sobs wracking her body as she began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter 2! will continue later!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! I'll post the second chapter in a second!


End file.
